Liquified Ghost
by Shio-Senpai
Summary: After Katara died peacefully in her sleep she hadn't expected to be summoned by the Shinigami and requested to watch over and teach a five year old Uzumaki Naruto. Things would have been a lot easier if Naruto wasn't the only one who could see her...
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Contains minor spoilers for Naruto Shippuden and Avatar: The Last Airbender Book 3 Fire!**

**Authors Notes are at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

* * *

Katara looked around confused, she was pretty sure that she had just died of old age and yet, she seemed to be staring at a mirror that reflected her sixteen year old self. What had happened? She wasn't anywhere she had been before, that's for sure.

The master waterbender was in a room that was completely empty except for a mirror, the walls and floor were a blackish colour and the room had no windows or anyway to let light in. Yet, at the same time there was something keeping the room lit. It was actually creepy and if Katara's brother, Sokka had been here then he would have been freaking out.

Katara hadn't been in the room for long when a door that had not been there before opened and a figure entered the room. Whoever it was seemed to be male, he wore a white Yukata over his purple skin, long white hair untamed and a demonic looking face.

Katara would never admit it but, she was scared. Whatever the thing that was in front of her was it wasn't of human or spirit nature, what was it?

"I apologise if my appearance has frightened you, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. I am what humans would call the Shinigami, but you may call me Shin for short." The now identified shinigami, or Shin said. It wasn't in a demonic voice like Katara had expected, in fact it was actually a kind and gentle voice with a hint of... regret? "I suppose that you are wondering why you are here... You are most defiantly dead but unlike most who would just pass on I bought you here because I need your help."

What? What could something like the shinigami need Katara's help with? The waterbender voiced out that question.

"A few years ago -five to be precise- I had been summoned by a man from a world that is not where you originated from. The village this man had been the leader of was attacked by the Nine-Tailed fox, an entity completely made out of their worlds energy known as chakra. The man had summoned me in order to seal the demon into a newborn baby, more specifically, his own son in exchange for his own soul." Katara gasped, someone had sealed some kind of monster into their own son? After a short pause from the shinigami let Katara take in the information. Katara decided to ask something that had started to worry her.

"What... What happened to the baby...?" The waterbender was afraid of the answer, she had seen people discriminate against the fire nation after the war for something that wasn't their fault, what if the same thing happened to the boy?

The shinigami let out a sad sigh and said in a regretful tone

"His father had requested that he be seen as a hero, the next leader of the village had actually passed down a law so that the boys generation would not know about the demon sealed within the boy but... Word had spread to quickly within the older generation and even without knowing the younger generation followed their parents. Nothing physical has yet to have happened to the boy but he has been mentally tortured for all of his five year old life! He even has to live in a rundown apartment. The leader of the village tries to assist the boy but he is always busy and the boy has no knowledge of his now deceased family, he even thinks that he never even had parents or that they abandoned him because he was a 'demon' as the villagers would put it. He has also been denied the knowledge of why the villagers hate him."

Katara was trying her best to hold back tears, the villagers couldn't see the boy as a hero and instead he was seen at the demon he contained...

"Shin... What's the boys name?" Katara desperately wished that she could do something for the boy, even though she couldn't.

Perhaps this was punishment for learning blood bending? Having to learn about a child's suffering.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto, son of a man named Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina." If it was a punishment then why did Shin's voice seem so... sad?

"Katara, I have a request for you. Even if your physical body can not go to that world your soul can. I would like to request for you to become Naruto's friend and that you teach him all about waterbending." There was a pause "even bloodbending. The boy has suffered enough for his age, I do not wish for him to stray down a dark path."

Katara's eyes widened, this wasn't some kind of punishment? She would get to help the boy? Tears of both happiness and sadness started to fall down the waterbenders face and she said.

"Of course I'll accept you request, Shin."

The next thing she knew, Katara had been transported to a room with one other occupant, a five year old blond haired, blue eyed boy was sitting at the table eating 'instant' ramen when he noticed the waterbender and shouted.

"AHHHHHHHH! A GHOST!"

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter finished! Now I know that I should finish my current stories before writing anymore but... I have a few ideas for Naruto and Avatar X-Overs that are stuck in my head! This one was the one that had been annoying me for the longest so I figured that I would start with this...**

**At the moment I have no intention to bash anyone but that could change... But it would only be because they need to be bashed for plot development, not pointless bashing...**

**In this Katara will be like an older sister to Naruto and I'm thinking about throwing in either NaruHina friendship or a little NaruHina romance, although it will probably be more to the friendship side of things. I'm not good with romance...**

**If anyone haas any suggestions or advice it would be great to know!**

**Please Review and tell me what you think! Constructive Criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

* * *

_"This is the worst day ever!"_

Uzumaki Naruto had had a bad day. Today was the 10th of October and it was young Naruto's fifth birthday, the best day of his life and yet at the same time the worst day of his life. Well, that's what it had been all the years before. This time it was officially the worst day in his entire five year old life, and that was saying something!

At the start of the day the blond haired, blue eyed five year old had been extremely excited, Hokage-Jiji had said that he had a present for Naruto and that he would spend the day with the blond haired boy.

But that excitement went down to an almost nonexistent level when Hokage-Jiji had said that he had something important to do and that he couldn't spend the day with the blond.

Of course the Hokage had said sorry but it had hurt Naruto all the same. The boy hadn't even felt like opening the present the leader of the village had given him, it wouldn't have been the same without the old man there...

Naruto had gone back to bed and hadn't gotten out until around 3 in the afternoon. He had needed to go to the toilet and when he had gotten back another present had been left on his small table, Naruto knew that it had been Inu, a ninja that he would see with the Hokage sometimes.

Inu had been the only other person besides the Hokage and the people at the nice ramen shop that actually seemed to care about the boy... Even if he didn't interact with the boy directly.

Well, if Naruto's day had been crappy at that time then it could only get better, right? Wrong. He didn't have any money to go get some ramen from the ramen stand and he was only due to get his monthly allowance next week. So he had to go with 'Instant' Ramen...

And so, with the sun setting in the distance, Uzumaki Naruto was sitting at his apartments small table with a cup of instant ramen in front of him. The blond haired boy sighed, this day had most definitely been the worst of his life and nothing was going to make it better.

Why was it like this? When other people have birthdays they throw parties and have fun, their families and friends would have fun as well and everyone would have a good time, that's what Naruto had seen from a distance.

So why was it so different for him? Why did all the villagers hate him? Did he have some kind of deadly disease? Had his parents done something really bad and he was hate because of it?

Sometimes Naruto had even thought that having a demon sealed in him was a possibility or that he was actually a demon in human form but he had always got rid of those ideas, Jiji would tell him about something like that, wouldn't he?

Naruto sighed and went to eat some of his instant ramen but then he saw something appear in front of him. It was a teenage girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes, but there was one thing that stood out to the blond five year old boy. He could see through the girl! Then he remembered one of the times the Hokage had told him a story about the spirits of people coming back to the living world to haunt someone or something.

The only thing Naruto could do was shout

"AHHHHHHHH! A GHOST!" Naruto was freaked out but he stopped shouting when the ghost somehow put a hand over his mouth and made a 'shhhhhh' sound to get him to be quite.

Katara was confused, she could have guessed that this was the boy she had been requested to teach but, she hadn't expected to be able to touch the blond haired boy in front of her. When Shin had said that only her spirit could go to this world she had thought that she would be more like a ghost and less like one of the spirits in her own world but now she was having second thoughts on that.

If she could touch Naruto then what else could she do? Could she still waterbend? Could she go through walls like some spirits could? Could anyone other then the boy see her? Could she come into physical contact with anyone other then the blond haired boy? There was a feeling in the back of her mind, like her instincts were telling her the answers to her questions.

Still Waterbend? Yes. Go through walls? Yes. Could anyone else see her? No. Could she come into physical contact with anyone but the boy? If she willed herself to do it.

Ah, so she was more like the spirits from her world then a ghost... But how did she know what she could and couldn't do? She had a gut feeling that Shin had somehow implanted those little bits of information into her for some reason... But what was it?

Katara looked into the boys eyes and her own eyes widened. Before when he had shouted he had seemed startled but right now he seemed to emit an aura of pure excitement. Who would be excited to see a ghost randomly appear out of nowhere...?

There was a couple of minutes of awkward silence with them both staying in the same position. Naruto sitting in a chair with a transparent hand covering his mouth and Katara leaning over the table to keep her hand over his mouth. After realising that she was preventing the blond five year old from speaking she took her hand away from him and said in a nervous voice

"Ummmm, Hi?"

Was he going to be scared of her? Was he going to scream again?

Apparently, neither...

"Hi! Your a ghost right? That's sooooo cool! But why are you here ghost lady? Could you not rest in peace of something? Or... Don't tell me that you can't rest in peace because I did something to you! I knew it, I really am a monster..." Katara's eyes widened, at first the boy seemed really excited and hyperactive but then he had started to sound depressed, really depressed.

The waterbending master needed to get him to cheer up, but how? She spotted the cup of instant ramen and smiled. Ok, she could do this.

"Hey calm down! I'm not hear because I couldn't rest in peace, I'm not really a ghost either! I'll show you something cool."

That got Naruto's attention, she wasn't hear because she couldn't rest in peace? Then why?

Naruto's eyes widened a considerable amount as the ghost lady made some strange movements with her hands and the water from his ramen cup came out of the cup and started to follow her movements, like she was controlling the water freely, even those awesome ninja Jiji had told him about couldn't do that!

As Naruto watched the ghost lady control the water he took note of every movement, it was like an elegant dance, swift and calm, all in all it was awesome! Was it some kind of special technique that only ghosts knew?

After a little while the ghost lady made the water go back into the ramen cup and Naruto was beyond amazed. That was so cool!

The ghost lady spoke.

"I came from another world because I had been informed about your 'living situation' and I wanted to be there for you, I want to be your friend and I also want to teach you waterbending, the ability to control water."

Naruto was shocked, someone had wanted to be his friend and teach him something? Even Jiji didn't have the time to teach him anything and this ghost lady was offering to teach him that awesome water technique!

Naruto ran up, hugged the ghost lady and strangely enough didn't go through her. He then spoke in a genuinely happy tone.

"Thank you ghost lady!"

_'I take back what I had said before, this is the best day ever!'_

* * *

**Finished! Ok now I am going to make this clear! I HATE WRITING LONG CHAPTERS! They frustrate me for some strange reason... And plus, I write on my phone so there is no way I can tell how many words are in each chapter until I put it on Fanfiction... **

**Thank you to all who followed, favourited and reviewed!**

**Pairing: Who Knows, maybe NaruHina...**

**I was thinking that in this Naruto could have one more ability other then just waterbending and so... I was thinking maybe Fuuinjutsu but if anyone has any suggestions on the matter... Oh and by the way, Naruto will not be Godlike! I just think that he should have something other then just bending water... Like he should have something in Shinobi Arts.**

**Advice and suggestions are greatly appreciated!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

* * *

After a few minutes of hugging the awesome ghost lady Naruto realised that he didn't know her name and so, he left the comfort of the blue eyed ghost and asked.

"Hey ghost lady! What's your name anyway?" The ghost lady then said, in a soft and comforting voice.

"Well, my name is Katara, what's your name?" Even though she already knew the boys name the waterbender still thought that it would be best to ask him anyway. Katara was surprised that the boy was acting the way he was, it almost reminded her of Aang... They were similar, both goofy and always trying to see the best in a situation, well that's what she could get from the less then an hour that she had been in contact with Naruto for. The boy in front of her happily said.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And I'll become the Hokage!" Ok now Katara was confused, what was a 'Hokage'...? She was wishing that Shin had told her more of the details on what this world was like... It soon dawned on her that she had no idea how things worked in this world, what should she do?!

Maybe Naruto could help her out a little? Well, as much as a five year old could at least... She would start with asking what a 'Hokage' was.

"So, ummm, I think I said this before but I'm from a different world so... What's a Hokage?" Naruto's eyes widened, Katara didn't know what the Hokage was!? That was just... But she had said that she came from another world, a world that he didn't know anything about... The blond then realised that the water controlling ghost in front of him probably had no idea what this world was like!

"Well you see, the Hokage is the leader of the village! Whoever's the Hokage needs to be a super cool and powerful ninja!" Oh, so that's what a Hokage was, the leader of the village... But Katara had to wonder why the blond haired boy wanted to become Hokage... As if reading her mind the blond five year old continued "I want to become Hokage so that everyone will acknowledge my existence and to prove that I'm not a monster like they say! Believe It!"

Katara's eyes widened and she went and pulled Naruto into a warm loving embrace. The waterbender then said in a kind, caring and loving tone

"You want people to see you for what you are, for them to see you as something other then a monster. I want to help you, you won't have to be alone anymore, I promise. I'll be there for you, when your happy or sad, excited or angry, or anything else, when you need someone to be there for you, I will be there."

Naruto's eyes widened as tears threatened to spill from his eyes, he wouldn't cry, Jiji had said that ninja don't cry, he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't cry. But the ghost lady was so kind, he had never experienced something like this. Even Jiji had never said words like that to him... HE WOULDN'T CRY DAMN IT!

"It's ok to cry you know, sometimes it's best to cry and let it all out." And then he cried, Uzumaki Naruto cried for the rest of the night in the embrace of the ghost lady, Katara-neesan.

* * *

What neither Katara, Naruto or anyone else knew was that someone had been watching the two with hopeful eyes.

The shinigami was sitting on the roof of Naruto's apartment with a small and hopeful smile on his demonic face. The shinigami pulled out a small black book titled 'Uzumaki Naruto' and opened it from the middle.

_In a strange land there was nothing but death, dead plants, dead animals, dead humans, even the sky looked dead. But there was one living thing, only one. A blond haired man was seen standing on top of a pile of dead bodies, crackling madly with an insane grin on his face. A dark aura, stronger then all the bijuu combined was around him, only one body had not completely been ripped to shreds, but it's long purple hair and one pupil-less eye was the only thing that could identify the person as Hyuuga Hinata._

The writing in the book faded and a new text appeared.

_Two adults, one female and the other male, one with beautiful purple hair and the other with spiky blond hair. They were both holding hands while happily walking down one of the busy streets of the village known a Konoha._

The shinigami let out a sigh of relief as he thought.

'Katara of The Water Tribe, you may not know it but you have managed to stop young Naruto from destroying this world... as well as many others. Hmmmmm, what to do now... Ah! I know, I'll leave a little gift that will appear in about a year! Nah, I'll do that when I go back home... It's to troublesome to do at the moment. Oh shit, I'm starting to sound like one of those Nara humans...'

The purple skinned being put the book away and proceeded to summon another book seemingly out of nowhere. This book, unlike the first one had an orange cover and the title was 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

The shinigami let out a perverted chuckle as he started to read.

Hatake Kakashi would later question where his precious limited edition of 'Icha Icha Paradise' went.

* * *

**Finished! I put the part with the shinigami in because I thought that there should be an actual reason for him sending Katara to teach Naruto. Not just Shin pitying Naruto...**

**Im most likely going to have Naruto learn Fuuinjutsu, I had also considered medic but I had an idea that I'll most likely be sticking with... Not gunna reveal it though~**

**Thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed! **

**Please Review! Sugestions, advice and constructive criticism are all welcome!**


End file.
